Into the light
by Kuroneki ken
Summary: After a long past and getting kidnapped Allen finally escapes. When he does he finds lavi. What will happen? Will his past get in the way of their relationship? Possible laven Also first story sooo u know, bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Allen's POV

Im so sick of the dark. It's always dark. I've been in the dark for longer than I can remember. He keeps me down here. I don't blame him. I'm a monster, a demon. But still, I wish I could see light again, just once. I can't remember the last time I did. I wish he would let me out. I hate him.

I heard the door screech open and a sliver of light blinded me. I could see his figure in the door. He was probably just here to throw my meal at me. I got one meal a day of stale bread and water. He started to walk closer. I could see him now that my eyes had adjusted to the light. He had long bright red tangled hair. He was tall. He wore glasses and a long black coat with gold trim. He looked worse than usual and he didn't have any food in his hands, that only left one other thing he could be here for. He started to get closer and every step he took I dreaded. He was taking unbalanced wobbly steps. The closer he got the more the scent of alcohol grew and the more my stomach twisted. When he finally made his way over to me he just stopped and stared at me. I didn't dare speak. He raised his hand ready to strike. I closed my eyes, waiting to be hit, but it never came. All I heard was a thud and when I opened my eyes he was on the ground passed out. After my mind had finally processed that I wasn't going to be beaten I looked at the only light source in the room and realized that he forgot to shut and lock the door. I stumbled to my feet trying to make a run for the door, my sore, unused legs keeping me from going any faster. I made it up the stairs and onto the upper level of the house. The house I seemed to be trapped in for the last couple of years was anything you would expect of an alcoholic. There were bottles, broken glass, ripped furniture and random stains everywhere. I wobbled around as fast as my shaky legs could carry me trying to find the door to freedom. My eyes finally caught a chipped wooden door, and I strained to reach for it. As the door started to creek and the brilliant light from outside started to leak inside the horrid house the only thought that was flowing through my mind was: " I can finally see the light again."


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi's POV

I was driving down the street of a shady looking neighborhood with my childhood friend Kanda Yuu. Yes, we are childhood friends but I wouldn't call us best friends. I mean, I get the feeling that I annoy him sometimes.

"Shut up you idiot rabbit and drive." He always calls me an insult then rabbit, I just can't understand why though.

"But Yuu~~ are you sure you left it around _here_? We've been driving around for the longest time. I've got stuff to do, you know. And what were you even doing in this area?" I whined.

"Never call me that you moron rabbit, unless you want to be skinned alive. And it's none of your damn business what I was doing here. Che, and that's a total lie, you have don't have "stuff" to do," he said while putting quotations in the air when saying "stuff".

I made a face like I had taken offense to what he had said. He was right though. I had nothing to do and I hadn't in a while. It was starting to get a little lonely. It's not that I didn't have any friends to hang out with, it's just... That I didn't really feel like it. My other childhood friend Lenalee seems to think that I'm depressed, but I'm not, really.

"I totally have things to do like I hav-" I was interrupted when something small and white jumped out in front of the car. I slammed on the breaks.

"What the hell you damn rabbit!" I heard my friend yell as I got out of my truck and ran to see what I nearly hit.

I was more than a little surprised when I found that it was a small, pale, bruised boy. He had white hair and an angel-like face. The only odd thing was that he had a angry red scar going down the side of his face, but it wasn't ugly. He had deep, emotion filled silver eyes. He wore a dirty and ripped white button up shirt with a little dried blood here and there. He also wore ripped short black pants, but that was it.

I stood in shock for a couple of seconds. I was finally snapped out of it when I heard him hiss in pain from getting hit. I walked closer to him and asked him if he was okay. His eyes snapped to meet mine, and for a second I could see a hint of fear in them before they went emotionless. He looked a little panicked so thinking he didn't hear me I asked one more time

"Are you oka- " but I was interrupted once again by the boy

"Please take me away from here! please!" I looked at him for a couple seconds and then replied with a "sure". He looked like he was in despair for a bit before the look of surprise spread across his face and he said "What? Really!?" And I just chuckled and said, "Yeah, why not. You saved me from lying to my friend." He just looked confused for a couple of seconds before I helped him up, and we got in my truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen's POV

I ran out of the house and I guess I was a little to excited because I didn't see the big truck heading right for me, but when I did all I could do to get out of the way was trip over my own feet.

When I came to the conclusion that I had not been hit and killed by the car I realized that there was someone next to me I saw red out of the corner of my eye and instantly thought it was Cross, my captor and felt a wave of fear wash over me but when I turned to look at him, it wasn't him, it was a teenage boy with wild red hair kept up with a green head band and one green eye.

Wait, one?! He had a eye patch covering his other eye. I wonder what happened? He was wearing a black quarter length sleeve shirt and white skinny jeans. He started to say something but I paid no attention.

"Please take me away from here! please!" I pleaded in a scratchy unused voice. I waited for him to reject me

"sure" oh no what am I gonna do! I have to get out of here I have to ru- ...

"What!? Really!?"

I can't believe it. I'm grateful but, why would he do such a thing? I'm a stranger, so why? As thoughts were racing through my head I heard a small laugh

" yeah, why not. You saved me from lying to my friend."

what does that mean? Oh well I better take this chance before I miss it. He helped me up and we got in his car.

In the front seat there was a mean looking person with a scowl on its face. I say "person" and "it" because I can't really tell what gender this person is. It has long silk looking black hair in a high pony tail. It is wearing all black, black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots with a couple of bracelets. It has a manly body frame but the face is beautiful with a strong jaw line but gentile features. I don't want to be rude so I just keep quite. It didn't feel the same though because it started yelling something like "who the hell is he!?" And then something about a rabbit being dumb?. Did I just hop into a car with a bunch of crazies!?

The redhead just shrugged off his yelling friend and said

"Well I guess introductions are in order." He said while a big smile spread across his face.

"I'm Lavi! I'm super popular with the lady's and am really cool! And this mean looking guy over here is Kanda Yuu, he loves hugs and call him Yuu." So it's a guy.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit!" His friend now dubbed as Kanda Yuu yelled. He turned around in his seat and looked me straight in the eye.

"Never touch me and never call me that name, _**EVER.**_" I nodded and he turned back in his seat. Lavi was still looking at me though like he was expecting something.

"And you arrrreee~?" Oh my name, he wants my name. What was it again? It's been awhile hold on. Come on Allen you know this... Oh wait, it's Allen. Ha got it.

"My name is Allen."


End file.
